Ask The Akatsuki
by Luna2986
Summary: Okay, I got this idea from SaphireXDreams THNX! So what you do is post your dares & questions in the reviews. I'll always try to get to you. This is teen for any language or funny voilence
1. Chapter 1

**Ask The Akatsuki **

Luna2986: Okay, Tobi, do you wanna do the honors??

Tobi: OKAY!!!

Luna2986 does not own ANY of the Naruto characters, or songs used in this fic. She told me if she did, she would have made me smarter.

Okay, so I got this idea from SaphireXDreams, (THANK YOU!!!) What you do is leave your questions and dares in the reviews.

All(Except Tobi): TT-TT PLEASE DONT!!!

Tobi: Why? Tobi wans to meet new people!!!


	2. Chapter 2misababy18

Disclaimer: Okay, I dont own ANY of the Naruto characters, or songs for future refrence.

Luna2986: Okay! Sorry I havent updated, im a little lazy, but i've had a few e-mails, and I lost order, so heres misababy18!

*Claps*

Luna2986: Okay, ask away!!

misababy18: Hidan, did you ever- *Dramatic Pause* MEET JASHIN?!?!?!?

Hidan: Umm... Not in person technally, but in a dream more then three times.

Luna2986: Then how do you know he is real?

Hidan: because im- im- Umm... How old am I?!? I F****** Forgot!!!

Luna2986: 0-o Umm... Okay, moving on now!!

misababy18: Kakuzu, NEVER cut your hair!!!

Kakuzu: 0-0 Umm... Why??

misababy18: Cause I think it looks SOOO sexy!!

Kakuzu:Do I have to???

Luna2986: Yes. She said, so now no one can say other wise, unless she changes her mind.

Kakuzu: &%*&*$^&#$^&$^*&(*P*%*&$$^&$$&

All: 0-0

misababy18: Deidara.

Deidara: Yes, un???

misababy18: I hate you.

Deidara: TT-TT WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!?!?!?!?

misababy18: lol! JK!! Ur awesome!!

Deidara: *Sniffles* Ur kinda mean, but thanks.

misababy18: Okay, Tobi, I like you, but I dare you to look like a girl with everything a girl wears (Plus the hair) and seduce everybody.

Tobi: Okay! Tobi is a good boy!! *Puts on low cut maroon shirt, black mini skirt(Shaves legs & arms) and gets long, black extensions*

Tobi:* Goes up to Deidara* Hey, Senpai, wanna go to Tobi's house??(Twirls small piece of hair and smiles*

Deidara: *Eye Twitch*

misababy18: Sasori, I dont have anything for you.

Sasori: THANK YOU!!!!!

misababy18: Itachi, you like muffins, so dress up like a giant one.

Itachi: *Dresses in a giant chibi muffin suit*

Luna2986: Itachi, this is all me, but Im gonna make you wear that for the next... Hmm... 5 Episodes!! XD

Itachi: NOOOOO!!!!

misababy18: Kisame, have you ever eaten sharkfin soup?? Oh! Im hungry, so im gonna have som now.*Chases Kisame with giant chainsaw*

Kisame: Yes, on a dare.... GOD NO!! PLEASE!!!! *Screams*

misababy18: Pein, I LOVE your piercings!!!*Hugs Pein*

Pein: Umm... Thanks? *Akwardly hugs back*

Luna2986: Okay!! Thats all for now! Misababy18, thanks for reviewing!!

All: *Waving Goodbye*


	3. Chapter 3 IcedPhoenix54

Disclaimer: I do not wn any of the naruto characters or sogs for future refrence.

Luna2986: Okay! Im SOOOO far behind, all you people who are watching this thing are about to get a LOT of e-mails. But, heres IcedPhoneix54.

IcedPhoenix54: Okay, this ones for Deidara, Do you do _different _things with yur hand-mouths besides make clay???

Deidara: *Goes White* Um-Well-

Luna2986: Well???

Deidara: *Blushes* YES!!!! *Runs off set*

Luna2986: He'll come back. I have all his clay.

IcedPhoenix54: Okay, Hidan!

Hidan: (%*&^&^$$(&$&$&($^ WHAT?!?!?!?!

IcedPhoenix: You cant cuss for the rest of this chapter.

Hidan: NOOOOOO!!!

IcedPhoenix: Okay, Itachi, you have to cut your hair.

Itachi: *Goes pale also* H-How short and wh-whats it gonna look like.

Luna2986: Okay, I wanna say, its gonna be shaggy, and look _really_ emo.

Itachi: *Slowly walks to hair salon with a hand full o cash*

IcedPhoenix54: Kisame, I cant think of anything for you, no matter HOW HARD I TRIED!!!! .

IcedPhoenix54: Kakuzu, the same for you as Kisame. And Konan, I like you becuase well, your the only girl, unless you count Deidara,  
and well, yeah. That is all!

Emi: Can I ask somthing??

IcedPhoenix54: No, because your an idiot.

IcedPhoenix: Wait, can the Akatsuki come after me??

Luna2986: No, they, under law, cant hurt you.

Luna2986: Okay! Thats it for now!


	4. Chapter 4 misababy1Second Time

Disclaimer: Okay, I dont own any of the Naruto characters or songs for future refrence.

Luna2986: Okay! We have misababy18 again, so here she is!!

misababy18: Hidan, If you neve rmet Jashin, then why do you praise him? You know hes just going to kill you one day.

Hidan: praise him because I bwlieve in him, why do you think Itachi likes muffins? If he decides to kill me, then he can.

misababy18: Okay, Kakuzu, I have two sisters-

Kakuzu: And? Why should I have to know?

misababy18: I was GETTING to that!!

misababy: Like I said, I have two sisters, one thinks your cute, while the OTHER thinks you look like a beetle because of your eyes.

Kakuzu: To the first sister thanks, and to the second your mean.

misababy18: Oh yeah! And Why do you look like an arabian?

Kakuzu: Well... Because I have to dress like that because of all the stitches I have.

misababy18: Pein, I like you!! *Kisses On Cheek*

Pein: Um.... Wow... *Blushes*

misababy18: Itachi, You have to swim in the ocean with millions of sharks all over. If you do, i'll give you 5 hundred muffins!

Itachi: OKAY!!!!! *Swims and gets bit from sharks*

Itachi: Im in pain, now give me my muffins! *Gets muffins* WHOO!!!

misababy18: Tobi,since your sich a good boy, hit all th guys in their weak spot!

Tobi: Umm... Okay! *Does as told*

Everyone: *Screams in pain*

misababy18: Since I didnt have anything for you before, I have somthing for you now. You have to do somthing so embarrsing, people will laugh in your face.

Sasori: Umm... Fine. *Grabs Deidara*

Deidara: AAAAHHHHH!!! RAPE!!!!

Sasori: *Drags in closet, moans are then heard*

Everyone: 0-0

misababy: *Is yelling* Deidara, im sorry for everything!! Can we be friends?!?!

Luna2986: Okay, thats all for now. Oh! And to the people who reviewed me first, I accadentally deleted the reviews, so if you could message them to me, i'll get them up real soon!!


	5. Chapter 5 Jessi Myiukiari

Luna2986: Hey!! Okay, this is kind of a chapter update, but more of a quick break.

All: YES!!

Luna2986: But... My friend Jessi Myiukiari said I needed to be meaner to you guys and be more involved, so I let her come for a visit!!

All(Except Tobi): NOOO!!! TT-TT

Jessi: Okay, thanks Luna2986!! *Pulls out Giant Torpedo Cannon Thing* MUHAHAHAHA!!!

All: *Screams And Runs*

Luna2986: While Jessi tortures them, I have an announcment: I am from Kansas, and on Sunday, we will be driving there, which is a 9 1/2 hour drive. The part that sucks is that I wont have access to a computer for about- Hmm... *Thinks* four or five days.

Jessi: DIE!!! Oh- Ehm, PERFECTLY sane!

All: HELP!!!

Luna2986: So, while im in Kansas, im gonna be working on what Jessi suggested.

Sasori: *Faints*

Luna286: Also, im going to offer Jessi a spot as my co-host!! This means she will be helping me with the shows! So, what do you think Jessi??

Deidara: Woah, un.

Sasori: *Wakes Up Then Faints Again*

Hidan: HOLEY*&($^$&^$&(*)*$(^

Tobi: YAAAAAAYYYY!!! TOBI LIKES JESSI-CHAN!! Hugs Jessi*

Kakuzu: *Goes White* Oh god. Another person to torture us.

Itachi: *Hugging a giant muffin* *Mumbling* I love my muffins...

Kisame: Umm... Is Itachi okay? 0-o

Zetsu(White): Hmm... A ne co-host, could be fun.

**Zetsu(Black): WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! SHE SHOT AT ALL OF US WITH A TORPEDO GUN!!!**


	6. Chapter 6 The New CoHost:Jessi Myiukiari

Luna2986: Okay!! So Jessi has agreed to help, so starting soon she will be in these, torturing you all!!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!

All: 0-0

Luna2986: Im... Um im hyper? But whatever, Hey Jessi, if you have an e-mail, we could discuss the shows over those, so anyway, yeah.

Jessi: Zetsu, its a Torpedo CANON! Its more dangerous :D

Luna2986: But, yeah, so we have a new co-host!!


	7. Chapter 7 iamgaara02

Luna2986: Hey! Okay, so here is iamgaara02, sorry its late!

iamgaara02: Kisame, are you related to Jaws?

Kisame: Umm... Im not really sure... Hm.. TO GOOGLE!!!!

iamgaara02: Itachi, this is El Pollo Loco*Holds out black chicken*, he likes muffins too. Feed him. NOW!

Itachi: NOOOO!! MY MUFFINS!!! *Is being chased by El Pollo Loco*

iamgaara02: Tobi, heres a cookie

Tobi: YYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!

iamgaara02: Deidara, ur a bastard!! Go screw Orochimaru!

Deidara: WHAT??!?!? WHAT THE &*$($#(&$^#^*% DID I DO TO YOU?!?!?!

iamgaara02: Hidan, I think your awesome. *Pokes Hidan*

Hidan: Thanks? *Is still being poked by iamgara02

iamgaara02: Sasori, your a bigger bastard then Deidara!!! *Throws Termites At Sasori*

Sasori: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Screams and runs in terror*

iamgaara02: Tobi, lets go get another cokie

Tobi: Okay!!

Luna2986: Okay! Thais all for now!


	8. Chapter 8 crunchygirl89

Luna2986: Hey yall!! Oky, its cold here, but I dont think you really care about that. Anyway, we have somone new! Heres crunchygirl89!

crunchygirl89: Kisame, im sorry, but your so UGLY!!! When I first saw you, I was like EWWW!!!!

Kisame: *Cries* WHAT DID I DO YOU YOU?!?!?!

Luna2986: *Talks in soothing voice* Kisame, do you need to take a break from thia chapter?

Kisame: *Nods

Luna2986: Okay, go take a break.

Kisame: *Leaves*

Luna2986: Wow... He has issues.

crunchygirl89: Zetsu, I HATE YOU!!!

Black and White Zetsu: *Cries*

Luna2986: You an go take the day off too.

Zetsu: *Leaves*

crunchygirl89: Deidara, I like your hair!!

Deidara: Thakns,un?

crunchygirl89: Pein, your a cool person!!

Pein: Um... Thank you?

crunchygirl89: You are sexy as hell *kisses*And plus you much cooler than kakuzu and pein!!By the way what do you use in your hair??

Hidan: Um... You too? *Kisses Back* Thanks! I use hair gell.

crunchygirl89: *Blushes, faints, then wakes up* Kakuzu, would you do ANYTHING for money??

Kakuzu: Just about... I would cut off my arm, or be a hooker if I needed to.

All: 0-0

crunchygirl89: Itachi, I HATE your brother!

Itachi: THANK YOU!!!

~Elsewhere~

Sasuke: Uchiha... Senses... TINGILING!!!! *Gasps* SOMONE ELSE HATES ME!!!!!!

~Back At Studio~

Luna2986: I have a feeling somone is in shock... Oh well.

crunchygirl89: Sasori. sell yourself.

Sasori: Umm... You mean like a hooker?

crunchygirl89: No, but that works

Deidara: *Goes up to Sasori* How much?

Sasori: Umm... 10$?

Deidara: Okay.

*Both go in closet. Loud moans are heard*

All: 0-0

Luna2986: Okaayyy... MOVING ON!!

crunchygirl89: Tobi, I LOVE YOU!!!

Tobi: TOBI LOVES YOU TOO!!!!

Both: *Hug*

Luna2986: Well, thats all for now!


	9. Chapter 9 EownysPen

Luna2986: Hey!! Sorry I havent updated, but I havent had any reviews TT-TT

Luna2986: Anyway, heres EowynsPen!

EowynsPen: Hey Pein?

Pein: ... Yes?

EowynsPen: Why do you have so many piercings? Are you trying to be macho or badas or somthing?

Pein: No. I am not trying to be 'Macho' or 'badass'

Luna2986: Then I bet is to impress Konan!!

Pein: N-no it isnt!!

Konan: *Blushes*

Luna2986: *Dances in circles with EownysPen around Pein*

Both: YOU LIKE KONAN!!!!!

Luna2986: Ehm, nezxt question? I think we've tortured Pein enough.

EowynsPen: I agree, Konan, I think your SO awesome!!!

Konan: *Still Blushing* Um, thank you...

EowynsPen: Zetsu, your SOOOOO awesome!!! Heres one of Miss Lovette's pies!! *Throws pie at Zetsu*

White Zetsu: Thank you.

Black Zetsu: *Nomming on pie*

Both sides: NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

All: 0-0

Luna2986: Issues!!

EowynsPen: Hey Kakuzu!! Money isnt everything!! Go buy a=somthing really expensive like Mt. Everest or somthing!!

Kakuzu: TT-TT *Buys Mt Everest*

EowynsPen: Deidara, blow up what Kakuzu just bought!! Plus, Your AWESOME!!! Heres some cofee!!

Deidara: *Blows up mt. Everest* *Bodies of frozen dead people land on Kakuzu* Thanks!! *Drinks Cofee*

EownysPen: Hidan, how old were you when you started Jashinism??

And does it have a bible or somthing??

Hidan: Um... I dont really remember... And yes it does, but they are illegal to sell and hard to come by.

EownysPen: Sasori, you and your grandma ROCK!!! And you were SOOO cute as a little kid.

Sasori: Um... *Blushes* Thank you?

EownysPen: Itachi, your brother is crazy!! Why didnt you put him in councling?!

Itachi: I never saw the need to.

All: 0-0

EownysPen: Kisame, I have letters from you mom Anita the great white shark and your father Ryuk!! They said they love and miss you!!

Kisame: *On the verge of tears* THANK YOU!!!!!!

EownysPen: Tobi!! My son!! I've missed you SO MUCH!!!

Are you being a good boy like I taught you to be and eating all your veggies??

Tobi: Yes mommy!!

EownysPen: Good!! Heres a cookie!!

Tobi: *Gasps* REALLY?! THANK YOU MOMMY!!!!

Luna2986: Oookkkkaaaayyy.... Well, thata all for now!!


	10. Chapter 10 EownysPen 2

Luna2986: Hey!! Second update in one day!! Its EownysPen again!!

EownysPen: Aww!! Does Pein have a crush on Konan-chan?

MY MY!!! *Sobs* THEY GRW UP SO FAST!!

Pein: *blushes* SO WHAT IF I DO?!?!

EownysPen: And KONAN!! Pein likes you, and I think you like him too!!

Konan: *blushes more than a tomato is red* ... Umm... Y-yeah, I do like him...

EownysPen: Zetsu, again, you. are. AWESOME!!! But, can you do thehappy dance? *Turnsinto chibi form* Pwease?

White Zetsu: *Smiles* Okayz!!

Black Zetsu: ... Fine

Zetsu: *Does happy dance*

EownysPen: Kakuzu? Do you have any money left?

Kakuzu: Yes, I have 567,576,657,567,576,374,345,346,556,677,893,459& left. Why?

All: 0-0

EownysPen: *Recovers from shock* You need to send ALL OF it on Ramen, and send it to Naruto.

Kakuzu: NOO!!!!!

~2 WEEKS FROM NOW~

Naruto:YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~NOW~

EownysPen: Hey Deidara, you rock SO MUCH!!!!! Plus, your cute too!!

Deidara: Thanks, Un!! You too!! :D

EownysPen: YOU THINK SO?!?!?! Ehm! They're illegal Hidan? I have some contacts. *Makes several phone calls* Im having one shipped to me now, I really would like to learn some more on your religon.

Hidan: Thank you *Shocked*

EownysPen: AWWW!!!! YOU BLUSHED!!!!! You were a cute kid though!! You have prety eyes too!!!

Sasori: *Blushes worse than before*

All: AWWWW!!!!!!

EownysPen: Itachi... You didnt realize... You brother ha serious problems? I thikn you even more blind that before!!! Oh! And you'd better run! My friend is madly in love with you, and can be very violent.

Itachi: No... I never noticed... Im blind?

Luna2986: You sure you not blonde too? (No ofence to blondes)

Itachi: Can I run like Eowny said?

Luna2986: Yeah

Itachi: Runs to the moon*

EownysPen: No problem Kisame!! Do you like the Teddy Clownfish they sent?

Kisame: Yes, I LOVE HIM!!!! I nemed him Mr. Fishy- kissy-kins

EownysPen: YAY TOBI!!!! IM SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!! HUG TIME!!!!!

I love you all!!!!

All: WE LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!

Tobi: TOBI LOVES YOU MOMMY!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 MyateiOfTheAkatsuki

Luna2986: Hey!! *Creepy Voice* Im Baaaacccckkk. This time we have Myatei- Of- The- Akatasuki. Hey, you mind if I call you Myatei? So this ones gonna be a little short... I guess i'll have to fill in *Grins like the cheshire cat*

Myatei: Kisame, You have to dress up in a gian sushi suit, and walk into a sushi resteraunt, AAAAAANNNND you need to take Deidara and a camara with you for black mail.

Kisame: SRRIOUSLY?!?!?!

All: Yes.

Kisame: *Does as told*

Deidara: *Comes back laughing*

All: What?

Deidara: An old man tackled and tried to EAT Kisame!! The old guy was like 89 too!! Plus, after Kisame stared running, the guy chases after him and gets him back on the ground!!

All: *Dieing Laughing*

Luna2986: Where is he now?

Deidara: I left him at the Sushi shop

Luna2986: Okay :D

Myatei: Itachi, you need to go to Konoha and give Duck- Butt(Sasuke) A hug and take him out for ice cream.

Itachi: *Does as told*

**While at the Ice Cream shop:**

Sasuke: WHY ARE THEY OUT OF MINT?!?!?!

Itachi: Foolish brother, it is because you are weak.

**Back in the theatre:**

Myatei: Sasori, you need to sing Never Underestimate A Girl by Vanessa Hudgens.

Sasori:HERE TOO?!?!!?!?!? Fine. *In amazing voice* _Never underestimate  
a girl. Gets anything she wants. She's never going stop (You know it, We know it) ever underestimate a girl. She's always got a plan. The world is in her hands_

All: 0-o

Luna2986: Woah. Okay!! Now its my turn!!!! Hm... Who first... Sasori, you go make out with deidara, you know you wanna!!

Sasori: ..... *Grabs Deidara and drags him into the closet*

Deidara: What ARE YOU-

All: Woah.

Luna2986: Now Itachi, you need to... Go learn how to dance.

Itachi: Okay? *Goes to lessons*

Luna2986: What he doesnt know is that now he woill be dancing to the song Dot Trust Me next episode. That all for now!!


	12. Aothur's Note

Luna2986: Im sorry I havent updated, but I've been having some persnal problems, and It might be a while before I update again.

Deidara: D: LISTEN TO HER!!!!!

Luna2986: Like Deidara said, Im having a ot of problems right now, so just give me some time please.


End file.
